Dragon's Rage: Demonic Ressurection
by karkashan
Summary: A former Shinigami takes his revenge on humanity, and somehow, Naruto is caught in the middle. NarutoxHanabimuch later, . Character death. randomness.
1. Prologue: Skull bashing time with Temari

Dragon's Rage: Demonic Ressurection

A prologue.

He could not believe what was happening to him. He always thought that every body hated him.

But then he got to know a certain girl, who came from a certain clan known as the Hyuuga.

He got to know her very well. He knew her likes and her dislikes, her fears, and her feelings that she had for him. He finally got his courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and he had never been happier in his entire life.

But happiness never seems to last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened during a mission that he had been sent on. He, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru had been sent to discover the source of a mild disturbance. They were told to go to a nearby village, where the villagers swore that a rabid fox was murdering the people of their village.

They had laid out traps for the "fox" and were waiting for it to appear, when he suddenly heard Hinata scream. He tried to help her, but by the time he had gotten over to her position, she had disappeared. All that he found was large amounts of blood, _her_ blood.

Kiba and Shikamaru both appeared on the ground near the sobbing Naruto. They did not even have to ask; they know there was no hope that she survived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months have passed.

---------------------------

Neji and Tenten were sitting in a secluded spot in the woods together with Temari and Shikamaru. They were eating a very hearty picnic lunch together, talking just to be talking.

"Shikamaru, is it true?" said Tenten.

"Is what true?" he replied.

"Are Ino and Choji a couple?"

"Yeah..."he said.

"For some odd reason, I find it funny. It just seems impossible that those two would ever hook up." Said Temari.

"We thought the exact same thing about you and Shikamaru" said Neji with a smirk. This caused Temari to go into a rage, pick up a skillet, and try to bash Neji's brains out while Shikamaru tried to hold her back.

"**_I hope I am not interrupting anything important, but I am afraid you all must die."_**

All four of the ninjas tried to attack, but they were held captive by a demonic shadow hold.

"**_Just so you know, any effort you could of made would have been utterly futile. I destroyed dozens of leaf nins, so what makes you think that you could ever stand up against me? Kukukukukuku, foolish mortals, when will you ever learn?"_**

"Sabakukyu!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

Sorry it is so short, but it is a prologue after all.

And of curse, it only sets up the first chapter……….

And 1 more thing #I don't own naruto#

So long, and thanks for all the fish.


	2. Chp1:The human demons, Hellgate

CHAPTER ONE: The human demons, The mighty hell gate.

"SABAKUKYU!" yelled Gaara.

The four captured shinobi sighed in relief. Gaara was here, that meant that they had a 100 chance of victory. Their enemy had to release his hold on them in order to escape Gaara's attack, so the four shinobi were free to join in the battle. Temari pulled out her fan, Tenten pulled out two wicked-looking scimitars, Shikamaru pulled out a kunai, but Neji opted to just fight with the Gentle Fist.

They all finally got a good look at their opponent. He was about six feet tall and wore sunglasses. His Hitae-ate covered his hair. He wore spiky black armor that radiated with an intense evil chakra. Neji activated his Byukagan, and gasped in shock at what he saw.

"Neji, what is it?" asked Tenten.

"That man isn't human. I think he is a demon" Neji replied.

"**That's right mortal. You're more perceptive than I thought. You will make an excellent addition to my master's army."**

"Well you can take your offer, and shove—"

"**It wasn't an offer puny human. Once I kill you, my master can revive you as a demon, just like what he did to me."**

They all started fighting the unnaturally strong demon. He was able to counter every attack thrown at him, including sand attacks made by Gaara. The fight continued like this for almost fifteen minutes. The demon made one mistake, and it turned out to be one mistake to many.

The demon had teleported behind Temari and had knocked her out cold. He then tired to get the others to back off by holding a kunai to her throat. **"Now back off or she dies!"** Neji noticed that the demon was leeching chakra from Temari even as he was holding her for "ransom". He eyes widened when finally figured out what the demon was up to.

"Gaara! He is trying to kill her by absorbing her chakra!" whispered Neji in Gaara's ear as they were regrouping. At this Gaara's eyes went flat with rage. He summoned sand kunai from behind the demon, and sent them flying. The demon was taken by surprise so utterly that he was defeated then and there.

"Temari! Are you okay? Answer me!" yelled a sobbing Shikamaru. This gave him a very hard slap across the face by Temari, who then kissed him. Gaara looked at them for about two seconds before he could not stand them any more. He leaned down over the tree branch he was on and pretended to throw up. He got hit on the head by a rock as a result. For some reason the sand didn't shield him, all it did was form the words YOU DESERVED THAT in front of his face.

"Who are you?" asked Neji of the dying demon.

"**I...I was known...**was known as Akado Yoroi, killed in battle against the Leaf. I was sent to hell as a result of my misdeeds, but a demon lord returned me to my body against my will, and I have known only darkness these past four weeks. I was such a fool, first being duped by Orichimaru, then by that Demon Lord."said the demon who had once been Akado Yoroi.

"Who was the demon lord that did this to you?" asked Tenten.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Yoroi

"Because I forgive you." replied Tenten.

"Thank you. His name was--------AAAAAAAAAAG! NO PLEASE! I WAS FORGIVEN! I DO NOT WANT TO GO BACK THERE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!—AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG!"

Suddenly, a hole opened up beneath Yoroi, and a huge, flaming red, bestial claw shot forth, grabbed Yoroi, and disappeared down the hole. The hole then sealed shut, but not before Gaara got a good look at the hellish flames inside of it, and a good look at a gigantic, demonic, red eye.

They all gathered together, wondering who the demon lord could have been. Making sure that everyone was okay, Gaara suggested that they all report back to the Hokage. Nodding their assent, Temari ,Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were the first people besides gaara who got to ride on his "Sand Transport level Four".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tsunade had gone over everybody to make sure nobody was seriously hurt, she asked them to explain what had happened. After they had finished, she excused herself, wennt outside, and leveled a condemned building a few blocks away. She was irritated that the demon had been snatched up before he could have revealed the identity of his master, but she felt a little better after the wholesale destruction she had caused.

She decided she would talk to Jiraiya about it tomorrow. After all, there was some paperwork to be done. Which she wouldn't do. She would give that "duty" to some random chuunin. Then she would probably take "meditation" time on her desk, then pester Jiraiya about demonology. She thought about it for about two seconds, then she smiled and whistled a happy tune as she walked toward her office, and her "meditation" time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was nervous, and rightly so. He needed to talk to Tsunade about his new ANBU assignment, but he was in a bit of a dilemma. Although Sasuke was brave and devoid of fear, he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what would happen if he were to interrupt her "meditation" time. He sighed, this just wasn't one of his better days, well it _had_ been good, right up until the demon attack. He smiled as he remembered what had happene earlier that morning.

_He and Sakura were sitting in his house, enjoying a quiet breakfast together after so long apart from each other. They just stared at each other as they ate, taking each other in as if the other was what they needed, not the food_.

_After they had finished cleaning the kitchen, Sasuke asked Sakura if she wouldn't mind going to the park with him. She said she would be delighted, and so they were soon in the park, holding each other's hands. _

_They eventually came to a gazebo, and sat talking for quite a while. Then Sasuke finally got up, turned around, a got down on one knee. _

"_Sakura, I know I broke your heart before, and I'm sorry. I would like to give you mine. Sakura, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes Sasuke, with all my heart." she replied. _

Sasuke smiled at that fond memory he had of that morning. He winced when he remembered Gai and Lee giving their fondest congratulations. When they had been walking back to Sasuke's apartment, Naruto showed up out of nowhere and congratulated them both, and wished them eternal happiness. After saying what needed to be said, he disappeared in a puff of flame, an annoying habit he had picked up somewhere.

Sasuke just sighed, he decided it was better to just go ahead and go home. He could talk to her in the morning. He doubted his assignment was really all that important. He stood up from his chair, stretched and silently left the tower.

As he was walking home, he noticed that the gentle breeze had turned...sinister? Sasuke shook his head, he defiantly needed some sleep, or as the Godaime put it, "meditation" time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon lord watched Sasuke tense, then after a moment, relax. He watched him go out of sight with disappointment. He had hoped that Sasuke would have been more worthy, but it seemed that he was far too weak. He had hoped for better from an Uchiha, but he knew there were many other promising shinobi out there in this village.

Shinobi with whom he could tutor. With whom he could make more powerful. With whom he could devour to become even stronger, or kill to add power to his army.

He then caught the scent of some powerful shinobi. He sniffed again. He grinned evilly, it was time to "play" with some Akatzuki.


	3. Chp2: Family Reunion Battle

1AN: Wat up! Point 1: Yoroi was just bluffing about the thing about killing all those leaf nins.

Point 2: sorry about the sappiness, but I felt it was needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Family Reunions usually aren't a battle.

The two Akatsuki members were baffled, where in the world was the stupid demon brat? They had been sent to Konoha to try and capture him again. The only problem was that after three weeks of looking for him, they still could not find him. They were currently at one of Konoha's many parks, having found a trace of his chakra signature going inside it. They had been there for fifteen minutes already, and needless to say, Kisame was growing impatient.

"Where in this stinking city is that Kyuubi brat" muttered Kisame. His hand drifted towards the hilt of the sword that was on his back. He just wanted to destroy something, but couldn't because they had not even located the brat yet. He had tried to get Itachi to let him kill somebody, anybody, but Itachi wouldn't let him have any fun at all.

Sometimes the world was just way too unfair.

But then, he heard it. It sounded like music coming faintly from a Walkman. He mootioned to Itachi, and the two of them went towards the sound of the noise. Kisame put one of his hands on the hilt of his Samehada. Then, as one, both shinobis leapt into the clearing. All they found was an abandoned Walkman playing some sort of rap music. He put the headphones on, and listened for awhile.

_Come on ya'll! We assassins!_

_We killed your ma',We assassins!_

_Butchered your pa',We assassins!_

_Wazzup ya'll, We assassins!_

_We are the people that come in the night,_

_hoping and spoiling, for a fight!_

_We're shinobi, nobody's better then us!_

_Even though we like, CASHEW NUTS!_

_Come on ya'll! We assassins!_

_We killed your ma',We assassins!_

_Butchered your pa',We assassins!_

_Wazzup ya'll, We assassins!_ _Aye!_

"Kisame, stop listening to that garbage and help me find the Kyuubi vessel, or so help me..."

Kisame sweat dropped, "I understand, please don't hurt me!" Kisame looked around the park they were at, trying to avoid Itachi's infamous "death glare". Then he noticed something, "Itachi, did you see that?"

"Yeah." Itachi replied.

"**Itachi formerly of the Leaf, and Kisame formerly of the Mist. I must say, this truly is such a pleasure. I do not often get the chance to torture Akatzuki members**. **I hope you don"t mind if I brought a few friends with me."** said a mysterious dark figure in spiky armor.

Suddenly, several more dark figures joined the first one in the tree he was standing in. They all appeared to be wearing some strange sort of black armor, with two long spikes emanating from their right shoulder pad. The one who had spoken first wore slightly different armor. He had four long spikes emanating from each shoulder pad. He had a ninth spike attached to his forearm, and it was long enough to be considered a blade. His eyes seemed to glow a virulent red color.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us" asked Itachi.

In response, the first dark figure drew himself up to his gull height, tilted his head back, and laughed. It was a laugh so cold, so evil, that it made even cold Itachi shudder with dread. When the dark figure stopped laughing, he looked straight into Itachi's eyes, and unleashed his Killer Intent upon him. After a ten second stareing match, Itachi crumpled to the ground in fear, but relieved to have been released from that awful gaze.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" said Kisame. He was starting to not like this situation at all.

"I think, that this guy..."

"What about him Itachi?"

"Is way out of our league, even out of the leader's." replied Itachi.

Kisame's eyes bugged out of their sockets in surprise. This was not a good situation to be in, because he trusted Itachi's judgement on the power level of that guyThis was not good at all.

"**Servants, I think it is time Itachi here had a good family reunion. What do you think? Do you want me to take care of it, or do you want the privilege of devouring his carcass?** Said the first figure to appear. In response to his questions, twelve figures activated their Sharingan.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi was reading one of his favorite books of all time, heading towards his house, when he caught a whiff of some evil chakra. He put away his book and closed his eyes to concentrate. After a good three minutes or so, he sped off for a nearby park. He knew somebody was being attacked, and that there were demons involved. He just hoped he could get there in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been asleep no more than fifteen minutes when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got dressed, stumbled through the living room, and opened the door. There was a masked Anbu outside. This alerted Sasuke's instincts instantly.

"Sasuke-sama, the Godaime wished me to inform you that they have trapped Itachi in a park nearby. She said you need to go there immediately, and 'take care of him'." Sasuke rushed past the man in his eagerness to kill his brother. He was so eager, that he did not notice the distinctive evil feel of the chakra that the man possessed.

The "man" removed his masked with a smirk on his lips. He wore no forehead protector, but instead had some sort of seal in the middle of his forehead, symbolizing a bird trapped in a cage. He had a tattoo that surrounded the curse seal. It appeared that his curse seal was the pupil of a demonic eye.

Everything was going according to the master's plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I hope you enjoy your little Uchiha family reunion, but I am afraid that I have an appointment with some Leaf shinobi. Tootles."**

Without another word, the first figure to appear, along with a few others, disappeared into the night. Itachi did not have time to ponder where the mysterious figure was going, because at that moment, several of the demons attacked. Several threw shuriken at him, while two of them went after Kisame with demonic blades.

Itachi knew that his Genjutsu would not work against his opponents, so he decided to attack them using mostly Taijutsu, but with a little Ninjutsu. He aimed a kick at his nearest opponent while throwing shuriken at three other combatants. He then went into a Taijutsu free-for-all with the four demons he had attacked. After almost a minute of intense sparring, he jumped in the air, looked down, and threw his "Dragon Blackfire Fireball no Jutsu!" Two of his opponents were destroyed instantly by the blaze. Another was badly wounded, so Itachi went in for the kill. He used his "Fist of Blackfire" to incinerate the demons skull. The survivor blew himself up in an attempt to destroy Itachi, and although Itachi became badly burned, he survived and was ready to take on more opponents.

Kisame was having a little more trouble. His opponents were highly skilled with a blade. They were so strong that Kisame had to uncover his sword. The sword was made out of a black metal, and had demonic writing all over the blade. It started to glow an evil green. It had been a long time since Kisame had been able to use Samehada at its full potential. He had managed to destroy one of the demons that were attacking him when Itachi came to help, but he had destroyed him only with a lot of luck. With Itachi's help, he was able to destroy the other one.

After the first wave had been destroyed, there were only three demons left. One went after Kisame, the other two attacked Itachi. The one that went after Kisame had a large demonic blade, that was also made of dark metal. He dashed in behind Kisame, and Kisame barely managed to block the demon's attack. Kisame then tried a 45 degree slash across the demon's ribs, but his stroke was easily parried. His attacks started to get a little frenzied, and his rashness was rewarded with a kick in the ribs that sent him flying.

Kisame struggled feebly to rise to his feet, but he had to use Samehada for support. He knew that the situation was bad. Samehada had lost most of its seals and spells. There was only one left, in fact. Kisame did a quick internal check, and he knew that he would most likely not even last five minutes. He picked up Samehada, and activated his sword's last spell. The sword suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces. Kisame was then transformed, he now had demon-like eyes and was enveloped in Blackfire. He teleported behind the sword-wielding demon and destroyed him by using some of his Blackfire to incinerate his skull. He then teleported behind the last two demons, who had driven Itachi to his knees, and destroyed them before they could react.

"Kisame, is that you?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah. What happened to you.?"

"Both of my legs have been broken, and...I have become permanently blind."

Kisame fell to the ground, the effects of the spell having worn off. He knew he was about to die, but he had one thing left to say. "Itachi, get out of here however you can. If the Leaf find you, you will die. Itachi, I'm sorry." And with that, Kisame, former shinobi of the mist, member of Akatzuki, died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had just arrived at the edge of the park, he sensed the evil presence. He halted where he was at, and drew out a Kunai. A shadowy figure dropped down from the tree above. He wore strange black armor with two spikes emanating from each shoulder pad. He drew out a demonic katana that was attached to his hip, and discarded the sheath. He looked up at Kakashi, and Kakashi noted that one of his eyes glowed red like a demon's, while the other looked normal. Then, all of a sudden, the demon activated the Sharingan in his right eye. He then attacked Kakashi with a fury.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of the Sharingan. He knew only one person who had only one Sharingan eye, and that person had died long ago. He traded blows with his assailant for almost twelve minutes before he decided to use his Chidori. His assailant caught the Chidori with both hands, but Kakashi used his other hand to strike his opponent with another Chidori he had built up Chidori. He had stored it in the Kunai earlier, and used it to kill the demon in front of him.

The demon looked up at Kakashi, took off his mask, and said "Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi replied, "Your welcome, Obito." He cried as he watched his friend die again. He then piscked up the body, and carried it to the local cemetery. After he saw his friend go back into the earth, he went to the Hokage tower to report on what had transpired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entered the park and headed towards the clearing. He arrived right when Itachi told Kisame that he was blind. Kismae had looked up and seen Sasuke, and apologized to Itachi right before he died.

"Hello Itachi" said Sasuke.

"Hello little brother. Are you going to kill me now?" asked Itachi.

"No, I have decided to give you over to the Hokage. Our family will receive the justice that has been denied them these past years."

Sasuke bound and gagged his older brother, making sure Itachi would live long enough to face the consequences of his crimes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Kakashi and Sasuke both needed to report to the Hokage, they knew better than to wake her up. While they were waiting for "meditation time" to be over, they discussed the previous night's events with Shizune.

"I assure you that we sent no Anbu to tell you about your brother" Shizune was saying to Sasuke when Tsunade woke up.

"Then who was that mysterious Anbu?" asked Sasuke.

"Probably one of the demons that were destroyed last night." said Tsunade, walking in. The other three shinobi bowed to her in acknowledgment. "Come on, let's go ask Jiraiya about demons."

The other three Shinobi agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon lord was transforming back into his human form when a very unlucky person encountered him. Before the shinobi could say anything, the demon lord had captured her, and held him in place while he looked at their face.

"**Well Moegi, I guess today ain't your lucky day."**

He then stabbed her through the heart with one of his many blade-spikes. He lowered her to the ground gently, then transformed all the way back into his human form. He glanced at his watch to check the time. He decided that he had better go to Ichiraku. He didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

After all, he had only been in control of his blond-haired host for about three months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

AN: Tune in next time to hear about Gaara's favorite snack.

And what is this mysterious plan?

Find out next time, on "Being an Insane Killer is Fun."


	4. Chp3:The Betrayer of All

1The Demon Realm: The new demon lord on the block.

"Well, now that you all are here," started Jiraiya. "I think I know what is going on here in Konoha. Have any of the four of you ever hear about the Seven Branches of Hell?"

Tsunade, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru shook their heads to acknowledge that they had no freakin' clue.

"Well, there are many different kinds of demons. There are also many types of demon lords. There are seven different types of Demon Lords. Starting from the weakest to the strongest, there are: The Cyclops, The Djinni, The Pharonic, The Human, The Frakoya (demons made out of flame), The Tailed Beasts, and The Winged Dragons. Since we live in the easternmost portion of the world, we usually only have to deal with the Human, Frakoya, and Tailed Beasts. Are you with me so far?"

"What kind of demon lord do you think was in charge of the recent attacks?" asked Shikamaru.

"I believe that it was very powerful, but I am not certain as to the type of Demon Lord it was. The Human Demon Lords are usually ones to involve themselves in the affairs of men. But they are usually unable to actually create followers from the dead spirits of the departed. They have no power over any of the Shinigami, or Death Gods."

"Wait," interrupted Shikamaru. "What do you mean Death _Gods_?"

"There are Seven Death gods, just as there are Seven Branches of Demon Lords. There is the one known as Hades, who rules over the blue flames of death. There is also Aguni, who delights in devouring the souls of the corrupt and arrogant. There is our Death god, the Shinigami, who rules over the judgement of all warriors. There is also Anubis, who judges the diplomats, and who guards the river of the dead. There is Ramakar, who is in charge of the beasts, and of the gates to the Afterlife. Then there is Zephyr, who rules time itself. And finally, we come to their leader himself. He is known as The Grim Reaper, the Death God whose power rivals that of the creator, and with whom lies the First Judgement, and the Final Judgement."

"What does he look like?" asked Gaara.

"He looks like a human skeleton, that wears a dark cloak made entirely of the shadows themselves. He carries a scythe with him always, and his eyes can bore directly into your soul."

"How do you know what he looks like?" said Tsunade.

"I met him." said Jiraiya.

"Tell us how."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

"Where am I" said a very confused Jiraiya. He looked around at his surroundings. This did not look like the Hokage Tower at all. He was going to inform Sarutobi-sensei that he had failed to be Orichimaru back to the village. But just as he was about to enter the old geezers office, he was warped away to this dark and forboding place.

He seemed to inside some sort of castle, at least it seemed like it, judging by the stonework. He started to walk towards a light at the end of a tunnel, and met up with a creepy skeletal figure. The figure was lounging in a comfy chair, and was currently gazing at Jiraiya while sipping wine. It set its glass down on the table, folded its hands, and gave Jiraiya its full attention.

"Greetings, mortal ninja. I am the Supreme Death God, The Grim Reaper, but you can just call me Lord Death. You are probably wondering why you are here, no?" Jiraiya nodded his head. "I summoned you here so I could teach you a seal that would stop Orichimaru from transferring his consciesnous from one body to another. I will also teach you several of my Underworld techinques, which considering your physique, will prove quite helpful."

"Why are you doing me this honor, Lord Death" Said Jiraiya.

"Because you are a descendent of a clan of ninja who freed me from my age-old prison. As such, I have decided to teach the very best of your extended clan some of my secrets. Will you except my offer, young Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, why not."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So after that conversation, I was trained by Lord Death for almost six months, but in the real world, six seconds had gone by. During my training, I learned of a sinister propbecy.

'It is said, that in the vast forest of the east, in the land of fire, a vessel will be born. He will be the apex of the Betrayer. After being the apex for the Betrayer for a certain amount of time, if he is not killed, the Betrayer will gain a new body, one more powerful than his original demon body. He will hold dominion then, and all the demigods will bow before him, and the puny human race, ne, the whole world, will be made to heel.'

Lord Death told me that the demons were gathering power with which they could fight the Betrayer. I did not speak to Lord Death for many years afterwords. After the Kyuubi attacked the village, he contacted me yet again.

'The time is drawing near, he is coming. The Kyuubi thought he had already been ressurected, that is why she attacked your village, well, at least that is part of the reason.'

'What is the other reason' I said.

'She wished to protect her husband and child from the Betrayer.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and his sister had just left the cemetery where their aunt, two uncles, grandfather, and father were all buried. He glanced over in her direction. She still could not get over the fact that they were all dead. He really never knew any of them. He remembered the days when he, his sister, and his older brother would all play with the dogs together. He sighed and clenched his fists. He still could not forgive his older brother of leaving them.

He sniffed the air, and noticed that the scent was very familiar. He sped up and looked around the corner. Yep, it was Naruto all right. He was about to call out his name when he noticed something odd. Naruto seemed to be wearing some really strange black armor. He was accompanied by to other men encased in similar armor. He couldn't see who they were, but one of them appeared to be a Hyuuga.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out.

Naruto looked up over at him, and Kiba paled. Naruto's eyes were pitch black in color, with a crimson slit down the middle. Naruto chuckled when he noticed Kiba and his sister. His chuckle had very demonic overtones to it.

"**Just the little mortals I was hoping to see. I heard that aroung eight years ago, your brother left you. So, I decided that a family reunion was in order. Mr. Wolf, if you please."**

One of the bodyguards removed his mask, and Kiba let out a small gasp. The so called Mr. Wolf was none other than his long lost brother. Then, Kiba noticed that something was wrong with his brother. He smelled like...a wolf. A werewolf to be precise.

"You traitor!" screamed his sister.

"**Not that this isn't exciting or anything, but, I am a very busy dragon, and must kill people elsewhere. Mr. Wolf, destroy them."**

And with that, Naruto and his remaining bodyguard teleported away.

But not before a resounding explosion came forth from several Inuzaka graves, and demons wearing black armor walked into view. Along with some demon dogs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Betrayer sneered. This was all too easy for him. He gazed upon Konoha, looking for something. After finding what he was looking for, he turned to his companion.

"**Hizashi-kun, I think it's time you said hello to your son."**

**----------------**

TBC

AN: sorry it's short, but I wanted the Inuzaka and Hyuuga fights to run together, and I need to update my Zelda fanfic as well. See you next time, on Iron Chef: Halo edition.


	5. Chp4: The Betrayer’s Name Revealed

1Chapter Four: The Betrayer's Name Revealed

------------------------ -------------- ------------ -

"Sister" said Kiba, "what should we do?" he was still very confused. Why would their older brother betray them and become the very thing that the ancient Inuzakas decided to stop being? Why had he become a werewolf, or, to be accurate, a half-human half-wolf? This was the major thing that his family had constantly preached against. They were told that they should never give in to their wolf nature. But, here was his brother, reeking of dark power.

"We will kill him" she replied. She was taking this even worse than Kiba. Her older brother wasn't just her older brother, he was her twin, former teammate, and the one who stopped her from giving in to her darker nature. 'Hypocrite', she thought. 'You told me to never surrender to the darkness, never surrender to my wolfside, but here you are, in the service of a demon, and reeking of wolf-power. Why, big brother, why...'

"Why did you betray us?" screamed their mother. They all turned around. The entire clan was out in full, ready and raring for a fight. On one side, stood Kiba's older brother, along with eight fresh demon Inuzaka. On the other side stood Kiba, his sister, and the rest of the clan.

"I am so going to enjoy this." said the Wolf. He smirked at his "family". This was going to be so much fun. Not only did he get to fight his clan, he also got to use some formerly living Inuzakas to inflict emotional pain on his family. He smirk grew particularly vicious when he realized his father was one of the many demons present. Oh, how he was going to _enjoy_ this.

------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Hiashi was with his daughter Hanabi and his nephew Neji at the time, and appeared to be watching them spar. In fact, however, he was still grieving the loss of his eldest daughter, Hinata. Oh how he missed her. Ever since she had been seeing that loud-mouth Naruto, she had been filled with confidence, and soon surpassed even himself in power. She also became very scary. He smiled. Although she had not been nearly as scary as her mother. He smile faded, as it usually does, thinking how they are both gone, the mother in a coma, the daughter dead. He looked over to his right and noticed something odd.

He just imagined seeing his brother and Naruto observing the spar, talking to each other.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing. He definitely needed some coffee, if he was this tired. He looked back over, but they were still there. He stood up, and demanded they identify themselves, and saying they should drop the genjutsu.

They both looked over at him, and that is when he noticed that Naruto's eyes were black, with a ruby slit down the middle. Naruto suddenly smirked, and then started to speak in a blood-chilling voice, that reminded Hiashi of a cruel dragon he had met once during his travels.

"**Hello Hiashi-san, how are you doing this fine day? I thought you might enjoy the company of some of your deceased loved ones, so I decided to bring them back to life, so I could use them and use them, and they would not ever be able to complain. They might be alive, but they have now become my eternal slaves...kukukukukuku." laughed Naruto,** or should I say, the Betrayer."**Now, to business. Hizashi-kun, destroy them!"**

"I will not allow you to harm my family." said a mysterious voice. They all looked around, and standing there was Hinata's mother. Her mother continued speaking, "You may have escaped me before Betrayer, but you will not escape me this time."

"**But I destroyed you!" **shouted the Betrayer.He started to growl deep in his throat, a dreadfully deep and unearthly sound. Then he just smirked, inhaled, and let out a stream of blue fire at Hinata's mother. She managed to dodge the flames, and land next to her husband.

"You're awake!" shouted Hanabi, who then flew into her mother's embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "I missed you mama."

"I missed you to sweet little Hanabi" said her mother, returning the hug. "But at this present moment, we need to free Naruto from Fafnir's hold."

The Betrayer snorted. "**Like you could do that. Please, do not make me laugh. Only those empowered by my older brother could ever hope to free this puny mortal." ** He sneered at Hanabi, and taunted her feelings. **"This little mortal had feelings for you little girl. In fact, I killing you is one of his greatest fears." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Hana, along with the rest of their clan, were having trouble fighting Fafnir's servants. Luckily for them, Jiraiya showed up around then, pulled out a giant scythe, and shouted, "Art of Lord Death's Judgment!" Suddenly, all of the demons faded away into ash.

Mr. Wolf looked around frantically. All of his demonic support had suddenly turned to ash, and he was supposed to take on his entire clan, plus a Sannin, by _himself_? Then all of a sudden, Jiraiya shouted, "Art of Lord Death: Freedom's Judgment!" Mr. Wolf screamed out in pain, blinked a few times, and looked around in confusion.

"Hana, since when were you almost as tall as me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Death looked upon all of the events that were occurring. What was his brother Fafnir planning? It didn't make sense at all. He then gave a start as he realized what his brother was trying to find.

"His mate, the Juubi, the ten-tailed dragon. He's trying to resurrect her, because she is the only one who can give him back his old body."

**Well, it is a little anti-climatic, but since school is starting soon, I will most likely be able to update more often.**

**Next time on whateveryoucallthisstorynow, **

"**What kind of nightmare was it Sasuke?" asked Sakura.**

"**Orichimaru was singing Celine Dion while wearing spandex." He shuddered.**

**------**

**See you next time on Star Wars Episode 347: When gay Sannins attack.**


	6. Chp5:The fox behind the dragon

Hello again everybody. Because of unforeseen complications, (Faulty Internet), I was unable to upload anything at all these past few months. The problem has been fixed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Fox behind the Dragon

"Why would you take over Naruto's body?" asked Hisana, Hanabi's mother. "What purpose would ha—whoa!" She ducked her head as a stream of dragon flame rushed towards her head.

"Why would I tell you, you stupid mortal?" said Fafnir with a sneer. "You have no true concept of how the world truly works, yet you think you can just show up and expect an answer out of me? I will let my actions be my answer. **Katon: Karyuu Endan!**

Hisana pushed her husband and daughter out of the way, but could feel the intense heat on her back. "Are you all right Hisana?" inquired Hiashi.

"Yeah…" she weakly replied. She tried to get up, but her arms couldn't even support her upper body, so she collapsed to the ground. Hiashi and Hanabi went over to her, and could tell that her back was lightly singed.

"That's what you get for trying to move around after having just woke up from a coma." said Hiashi. He moved in between his family and Fafnir, taking up a Gentle Fist stance. "Come then Fafnir. We'll let strength decide who should be asking the questions here."

Hiashi rushed towards Fafnir, Byukagan eyes blazing. Fafnir looked at him oddly for a second by tilting his head to the side, then sneered and charged as well. Hiashi went with a punch to the face while Fafnir dropped to the ground and tried to sweep kick Hiashi's legs.

Hiashi used Chakra to push his feet up off the ground, then while airborne, aimed a tornado kick towards the dragon possessed blonde's head. Fafnir evaded this by bending backwards, and then used chakra to continue the motion in order to do a flip kick to Hiashi's jaw.

Hiashi was flung backwards towards the wall, but was caught by his daughter and nephew. His nephew had fainted when he saw Hanabi's mother, not because of the shock, but because of the "small" loans he had gotten from her. His brain had gone into overdrive trying to figure out the total amount of interest he had to pay her. Let's just say he was really regretting going for a 22 interest rate.

Neji's future bankruptcy aside, Hanabi looked over at Fafnir, no, at Naruto, and wondered how it could have come to this. She remembered all the moments they shared, be they good or bad, in that moment. She remembered how she had been finally dating seriously with him for over two months when her sister died. How she had held him when he cried because he couldn't protect his girlfriend's sister. She remembered how he had said he needed to meditate for four weeks, to help contain the Kyuubi's power. She had told him she loved him, and he had laughed. He had laughed! She had started to walk away, mad and angry at him, when he said something she thought she would never hear from him, at least not with such conviction.

"_I love you too, Hanabi-Hime." He said as he raised a hand over his shoulder in a wave goodbye."_

But she knew that she would probably never hear him say those words again, because this crazy dragon had taken him from her, and she knew of nothing that could bring him back. She straightened her shoulders and activated her Byukagan. She decided to show that dragon-teme the skills that enabled her to become an Anbu at the age of Fifteen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was explaining to the Inuzaka family how it wasn't the brother's fault, when he was contacted by Lord Death.

Jiraiya _I am here Lord Death_ You must hurry if you plan to save Naruto.

_What is the matter with Naruto? _He has been possessed by the Dragon Fafnir, my younger brother, the Betrayer of All. You must stop him from harming Hanabi. If he were to do that, the seal on his mate, the Juubi, would be destroyed.

_That must not happen. _Hurry Jiraiya, if you do not defeat Fafnir within the next thirty minutes, Naruto will be forever absorbed into that foul Wyrm.

_**TBC………**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sorry about the wait. I have decided to go ahead and post only one chapter a week. The original material I wrote for the other chapters kinda sucks, so I will most likely rewrite them completely. The only reason I didn't rewrite this one is that I wanted to keep it, and I am just way too lazy sometimes.

I originally wrote this chapter between 9-2-06 and 9-5-06.

As an apology for being late, within the next two weeks I will post the first of my

What would be different…. Series of one-shots.

First up, What would be different…If Orochimaru wasn't gay.


	7. Chp6:Demonic father, Draconic Lover

Chapter Six: The Demonic Father, The Draconic Lover.

"I will defeat you, Fafnir." said Hanabi. Her Byukagan flared as she said those words, moving into a Gentle Fist stance. One could almost taste the determination emanating from her. The dragon that stood in front of her could not taste it, per se, but the sensation he felt was very near to the sense of the tongue.

He sneered through the blonde boy's lips, taunting the girl, trying to make her do something extremely foolish. His expression grew less pleased when he sensed that Neji was coming up behind him in order to try and catch him by surprise. Fafnir's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he sent a mental command to his subordinate who had, up until now, done nothing of consequence. His demonic servant sent back the mental equivalent of a 'sir, yes sir' and then flared his chakra to distract the impertinent whelp.

Neji turned around just in time to be able to dodge Kunai that had been thrown at him. He flipped back on to his feet and proceeded to fight his own father. He then threw a fireball at Hizashi and immediately formed two Kage Bunshin. He sent both of the clones outside of the compound in order to alert the higher ups to what was transpiring there.

Hizashi grinned as he picked himself up off of the ground. "That was a very good move, little one. It had flawless form and," he said as he white the blood from the side of his mouth. "plenty of power to go around. You have my praise."

Neji narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the demon who used to be his father. "I do not need your praise, demon."

Hizashi put on a mocking version of a pitying expression on his face, "Really now, and here I thought you had gone all emo after my death." He put a hand to his forehand and closed his eyes. He sighed, "Oh woe is me, my own son felt nothing upon my departure from this world. I guess he just didn't love me." He snickered at his antics, causing Neji's fury to grow even darker. When he went to full blown laughter, Neji decided he had had enough.

He launched himself at Hizashi, chakra coating his hands and biceps. He aimed dozens of thrusts towards his opponent's neck and chest in the span of only a few seconds. He growled as his now demonic father dodged every single thrust. Neji then went for a sweeping kick at his father's legs before thrusting himself into the air with the hand on the ground that he had used as a support in order to perform his kick. Hizashi jumped in order to dodge the kick only to see his son bearing down on him. As Hizashi was in mid jump, Neji took this opportunity to shove a chakra knife technique into his opponent's voice box.

Hizashi went down in a heap, clutching at his throat as blood poured down in flowing rivulets as Neji watched on impassively. He tried to snarl at his now grown son, on for it to turn into a cough. Neji charged up another chakra knife, intending to finish off the demon who had dared use his father's body, when something caught his notice.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi gasped as she hit the ground in pain. Who would have thought that Fafnir would have been that good at fighting in a human body? Certainly not her, that's for sure. She clutched her side in pain as blood trickled down her cheek. She glanced up at her opponent again, looking at how different he looked compared to Naruto.

His eyes gleamed a sooty red as he gazed at her. His entire aura reeked with dark pleasure and desire, turning the very air around him into seemingly toxic gas. His black gauntlet covered hands twitched with the desire to tear into human flesh. Then she noticed something she had never noticed before. A tattoo mark was starting to ink itself into his forehead. It first glowed a malevolent violet and faded to black as it traced itself through his skin. After the process was complete, Hanabi gasped as she saw the kanji on his forehead. It was the symbol of Aku, or evil. The violet light then stenciled in a tight circle around the kanji, before stenciling in 'veins' into his face.

He smirked at her gasp of surprise, "So what do you think of my new look, Hanabi-chan?"

She snarled back at him, "You have no right to call me that, you accursed dragon scum."

He raised an eyebrow and sneered, "Ooh, did I touch a nerve there, little girl? What's the matter? Don't worry, you can tell old uncle Fafnir."

She fought to keep the tears out of her eyes, yet to no avail. "Give me back my Naruto-kun, you damn dragon. Give him back!"

He laughed out loud upon hearing that from her. He then calm down and said in a mockery of a caring voice, "I know what you mean. But I am afraid that just won't do. You see, I need little Naru-kun for my plans, and if I were to give him back to you, they would just come crumbling down. And I just can't have that. Nor can I let you die either, I'm afraid." He sighed, "It would be so much easier just to kill you, but you are the one I need to enact my plan as well."

"What do you mean?" she said as she looked at him incredulously.

His spread his arms out in front of him, "What I mean is this: you will be the new body for my mate, the ten-tailed dragon."

-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC---

----------------------- -----------------------

Keep on dancin', mae brethren.


	8. Chp7:Bringing Sexy Back

Chapter Seven: Fafnir and Juubi, "Bringing sexy back."

"So let me get this straight," said Tsunade. "A former Dragon Shinigami has taken over Naruto's body, and has been resurrecting leaf ninjas to act as his undead servants."

Jiraiya was racing towards the Hyuuga compound along with the Fifth Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shizune. He glanced sideways in her direction and replied, "You are correct."

Tsunade's brow furrowed in confusion, "And all he needs to do is force Hanabi's consciousness out of her body and put the ten-tailed dragon's mind in its place?"

Jiraiya growled, "Unfortunately, that just about covers it." He sighed in frustration, "Lord Death was fairly brief in details when the dragon's plans got to this point. All I really know is what you just confirmed. Naruto is being possessed by the Betrayer of All, the dark dragon Fafnir. Evidently, Hanabi is the only vessel that can be used to channel his mate, the Ten Tailed Dragon."

Sakura decided to join the conversation and yelled, "But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, the One Tailed demon had been sealed into different containers, why would they absolutely _need_ Hanabi-chan?"

"**It's because…**" said a mysterious voice out of thin air, **"she is the reincarnation of the human form the Juubi took when the demons were all mortal."**

Everyone looked around in shock, wondering who had uttered those words when Jiraiya spoke up, "Don't worry everyone. That is the voice of Lord Death, my patron of the afterlife." As they hurtled towards their destination, everyone could feel the worry that emanated from the Toad Sage. His expression turned sorrowful as he thought of his apprentice, "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't catch on in time." His eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry I did nothing to prevent you from being taken.

---- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi looked at her dragon possessed boyfriend in shock. "You're going to kill me?" she stammered out between harsh gasps for air. The blond in front of her closed his eyes and sighed, before shaking his head no.

He tsked at her and replied, "Oh no, Hanabi-hime, I'm not going to kill you, per se. You see, I need your body _alive_ if I am ever going to be reunited with my only love." He gestured dramatically as he continued on, "You see my dear, you and Naruto-kun are the exact reincarnations of me and of my mate. Even down to the exact centimeter, if you really wanted to know."

He rubbed the stubble on the blonde's chin before removing the hand and holding two fingers up. "I know what you're thinking, Hanabi-hime. You're thinking since when did dragons and demons have human bodies? Well the answer is quite simple. Before we became what we are now, Kami-sama sent us down here to life out full lives as mortals. And the only way for me and my mate to rule this planet, is for us to inhabit the exact same bodies, at least in appearance, that we had when we were mortals. Now if you will excuse me for a few moments my dear, I must finish the preparations for summoning the soul of my mate so that she might reside within you for all eternity."

Hanabi gripped her arm tighter as tears started to flow freely from her eyes. Her lipped trembled as the memories of happier times flashed before her eyes. Her form crumpled to the ground as she fell asleep, dreaming of the many moments she had shared with her Naruto-kun.

------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hanabi lay there, dreaming of happier times, Jiraiya and the others arrived on the scene. Jiraiya analyzed the situation at break-neck speed, before rushing over to where Neji had the demonized version of his father pinned down with a kunai at his neck. Jiraiya ran through hand seals at terrific speeds before slamming his palms into Hizashi.

Hizashi screamed as white hieroglyphic lines traced themselves all along his body. They raced up along his skin, hissing and sputtering when they came in contact with the black demonic markings Fafnir had painted. The black lines flared crimson, before turning white, quickly devouring the evil magic and purifying it.

When all of the demonic lines had been purified, Jiraiya said to Neji, "I want you to hold him down and make sure that he doesn't move too much. I'm going to remove the cage bird seal." Jiraiya then ran through a dozen more hand seals, before ending on the boar. He then said, "Art of the Lord Death, White Light Cage Destruction!"

The white lines that had traced themselves all along Hizashi's body began to shrink and coalesce into a ring on the outside of the cage bird seal. Jiraiya then muttered a soft, "Kai." before sending his chakra towards the jutsu. The white band started to glow softly, and then began to seep into the black of the seal.

Hizashi groaned as the seal began to hiss and burn before being turned to ash. It evaporated into the air as if it were made of smoke instead of permanent body ink. Neji rubbed his forehead in an attempt to relieve the pain he now felt, when his hand recoiled in shock. His forehead felt as if it were literally on fire. He looked up as his uncle gasped in surprise. "What is it Uncle?" asked Neji.

Hiashi replied saying, "Your seal is disappearing as well, Nephew."

----------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Little Hanabi had just realized an important fact: she was lost. Not just the momentary 'I lost sight of mommy for just a second before I found her again' kind of lost. Not even the 'I don't feel like going that way with them' kind of lost. She was in the most lost state of being she had ever been in her life. Well, considering she was only five years old, it really wasn't that big of a deal. But it certainly felt that way to her._

_She sat down on a park bench, sniffling and sobbing. Where was her mommy? Did she not want her anymore? She prayed to Kami-sama that if she was allowed to see her mother again, she would never steal from the cookie jar ever again. As nothing happened for a few minutes after her first prayer, little Hanabi added and amendment to the bargain. She promised Kami-sama that she would be nice...er to her sister from now on._

_Just as the little Hyuuga girl was about to give up all hope, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she looked up, she noticed that there was a blond haired little boy sitting on the bench next to her. He held out a handkerchief for her to blow her nose, as it was quite runny from all of her crying. She took the handkerchief and blew her nose unceremoniously, before returning it to him. A small blush lighted her face as she clasped her hands together. "Thank you." she said quietly._

_The blond boy beside her just grinned before holding out his hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"_

_Her blush deepened as she stood up along with him and shook the proffered hand. "Hanabi." she said in an even quieter voice than before, "Hanabi Hyuuga."_

_--------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------_

_TBC_

_----------------------------------- -------------------------------------------_

There will be no updates Monday-Thursday next week on any of my stories. I apologize for this in advance. Thanks go out to all who took the time to read this fic and the others.

Well, anyways, believe that the Tater salad will bring you through the good times and the bad times, and you will come to love the stuff.


End file.
